Threshold
by ThanatosUpbringing
Summary: A story built around a chuuninOC, who's a hateful, disatisfied, poor and simply weak.
1. C1

2005!!!!

* * *

From a sacred stone of times past, five rings of power was made. By the rings combined might, and the power of the forger, the gates to another realm of unimaginable power was sealed. The five rings, then remained on the stone pedestal, forever acting as a lock to the door. For thousands of years, the world remained unharmed and untouched by these beasts, until one day, when two rings was removed from the pedestal, and thus, the integrity of the seal itself has weakened. A few days after, a monstrous beast managed to break out, and the beast... was Kyubi.

Man managed to seal this monster, but nobody knew where it came from. And so, there still exists a small hole on that dimensional door, and with the ring lost in the crowds of man, it is only a matter of time, before another beast breaks out, and unleashes it's rain of terror on the world.

Even so, there was few who suspected the origins of this beast, and they seek to find this gateway and close it. They, were the Akatsuki. Yet the allure of power and money has caused this group to stray from it's noble goals, now only a medium to seize more power.

It is a matter of time, before the lock breaks, and monsters will freely intrude.

* * *

Morning, and still my body aches. The hard bed where I have slept since birth never offered me the confort of a true bed, but it is enough. Well, today is the day I receive my vest as a chuunin, and hopefully, with it comes better pay and more money. After a simple list of activities, and equally simple clothing, I left for the headquarters to receive that vest. After five years of turmoil and torment, I will finally receive that honor I have wanted for so long. Finally, I won't have to worry about those debts as much anymore.

I tread through the streets, while the wondrous fagrance of food tempts me towards it. Yet, I could only offer the vendor nothing but a glance of greed and desire, as I have not much money to my name. I do hope that being a chuunin will change that.

Afternoon, and I finally arrived at the headquarters after hours of starig at food and countless other items displayed along the street. As expected, the entire affair of handing over the vests was done simultaneously with the jounin receiving ceremony. Not that I mind, actually.

After receiving my vests, I left the building and the ceremonies behind, and went straight to the mission center. I knew there are some tasks I can stil do myself, simple grocery missions or gardening missions. While I dislike those missions, I needed the money to pay off some debts. This life that I lead is a pitiful one, and sometimes, I wished my deceased parents weren't such big spenders, or I had wealthier parents. It's their fault, but I have to bear all the pain and misery.

Isn't it too cruel to throw this much responsibilities on a young 16-year old?

* * *

I found out from my jounin instructor that my teammates will be Nara Shikamaru, Aburame Hitoshi, and Okazaki Emiko, and a frown crept to my face. Inside, I wished my teammates were more capable people, so I could just lay behind while they do all the hard tasks and combat. It's not that I'm lazy or anything, but I know that when my teammates are more capable, then I'd won't need to worry as much. After all, there is combat involved in chuunin missions, and that would also mean death is a possibilty. I... fear death.

I am weak. I do not doubt that. It's a curse that talentless ninjas like me carry, relying solely on hard work and more often than not, luck.

I sighed, and I returned to the mission center for another simple mission to do.

I looked at my dagger, and it was the only melee weapon I had used since my genin days. It was longer than a kunai, but not long enough to be called a knife, a sword or anything that comes close. Still, it was a weapon that I stood by for five years, and it isn't as sharp as it used to be. Yet, I find comfort, even if a little by having it beside me.

The field for training is empty at night, and this is the place where I had came to practice, when I felt... unconfident. Sometimes, just beating the wooden dummies is enough to release the stress and the anger I have inside. Yeah. I'm a wimp. I've been called that when I was a child, and although nobody actually called me a wimp anymore, I still felt I was a wimp inside. A coward and a weakling. Oh, why didn't I have the talent of the Hyuugas, or the genius of the Uchihas? It isn't fair. Just isn't.

* * *

Shikamaru was eating with Chouji and Asuma at a stall by the roadside, and while he watched Chouji dig in supper, Asuma looked at Shikamaru and showed him a few pieces of paper containing information, all written in ink. Shikamaru sighed, and took a look around.

"Hey. It's important, so read it."

'It's just too troublesome.'

"It contains information on your new team, which you will lead."

Chouji then continued while he had food in his mouth, "Shikamaru's gonna lead a team? Woah, your great, Shikamaru." Then, he resumed gobbling down bowl after bowl of food.

"Aburame Hitoshi, Okazaki Emiko and Kobayashi Ryu." Shikamaru read out, then took a look at Asuma. "I never heard of Emiko and Ryu."

Asuma laughed slightly, "Of course. They are outstation ninjas. They are based in the city to the north, and Emiko is quite well known there as a genjutsu and healing specialist. She's also a good ranged combatant."

"Oh. How about Ryu then?"

"He's... an ordinary ninja. Nothing special about him, an all-rounded ninja." Asuma said blankly, then taking a puff of his cigarettes.

* * *


	2. C2

-

My life had never been easy, as it is littered with many difficulties and lost oppurtunities. Being a chuunin, is an oppurtunity I don't wish the let it slide, and I didn't. Yet being a chuunin now awakens more of my fears, as I am not fond of being a warrior, risking my life and limb for the sake of the nation. Nay. I won't risk my life to save my country, as it has done little to alleviate my life. So, let the nation be damned, and let me be. Morning came, and I am now forced indirectly to meet up with my new teammates, whoever they may be.

Traversing the city is by far a task that I had found easy since I was but a child, though a new city often requires a certain period of time of familiarization. A quality I believe I will gain, soon enough.

Anyhow, I had arrived at a vast field covered in patches of grass, weeds and mostly, rock. The sun, high in the sky, burned the skin when I tried to embrace it's heat. So, I waited under a tree, but soon I took a nap, out of exhaustion that never seems to leave the body, and the wear that never seems to vanish from my mind.

Soon, I was woken up by the slight nudge in the stomach, and my tired eyes opened up to see Nara Shikamaru, the so-called leader of the team. He had a visibly irritated look on his face, represented by the annoyed squint in his dark eyes. What a wonderful first impression I have made, isn't it? I've just fallen asleep, while waiting for the rest of my team and I'm here, woken up by my team leader.

"If you can let someone like me sneak up on you, I don't think you'd last really long in the battlefield?" I sighed, in sorrow. His words had it's logic, and no doubt, my negligence might someday jeopardize the mission, and my own life. "Anyway, get up. The rest of them are also here already." He walked over to the two other teammates, whom I know only by name, and appearence, as of now. I took a momentary glance at all three teammates, and I sighed. 'Well, it seems my road to damnation has began.' I stood up, and joined the three.

"Introduce yourself, then." Shikamaru began. He's 15 years old, and already set to become a jounin. It's plain ridiculus that this is the way the world is.

Still, he is my superior, and so, I complied without complaints. "I'm Kobayashi Ryu, or Ryu, to be simple." I stared into the eyes of my teammates. 'Ryu, huh... Some originality in naming me, my dreaded parents. Dragon? I'm more of a cowardly lizard than a dragon.'

"Well, tell us what you specialize in." Shikamaru said, with the intention of uncovering my future uses for the team. 

I gulped, for I knew I had no specialty skills. "Erm... I don't specialize in anything. I just use what I can." No doubt in the past, I have always preferred simple techniques repeated over and over. I could sense slight suspicion in my two teammates right after I said it, and I knew they are starting to look down on me. With no specialty, how would I help them? I would be nothing more than a foot soldier. No. They can't say I didn't try. I just do not have that talent or skill within me to be good. I just don't.

"Oh. Well, what do you usually do every day?"

"I usually take D-ranked missions for some money to spend." This reply evoke a glint of surprise, arrogance and perhaps, sorrow from my comrades. Shikamaru quickly sensed this, and I knew he would want to keep the team united, and so, he changed the topic.

"So, Okazaki Emiko, tell me of yourself."

She smiled nicely at Shikamaru, but her smile was for no one else. "I'm 15, and a specialist in healing, ranged, genjutsu and fire ninjitsu. My daily schedule is training, reading, and playing the piano at home. Though, I won't be playing the piano anymore." My impression on her method of speech, is of the seemingly shallow personality. She doesn't seem different from any other female ninja next door. Even so, she'd beat me up in a one on one match without problems. Then, I noticed her eyes strayed and locked onto the dark glasses of the Aburame member. She seeks his acceptence and acknowledgement, not mine. A blatant sign of arrogance, I would say. Yet, it is deserved.

"Well, Aburame Hitoshi. I think it is your turn?"

His voice was deep, and he spoke with a certain aura of authority and dominance around him, even though the subject of speech doesn't directly relate to power. "I'm 16, loves catching bugs with my cousin, Shino during the holidays. Specialist in stealth and poison weapons."

"My turn... Just troublesome." Shikamaru looked at all of us, scrolling past our eyes before he began his own introduction. "I'm 15... and watching clouds is my hobby. Specializing in shadow manipulation." 'Watching clouds? Oh my god, this person only stares at clouds all the time, and still he gets to be a chuunin at 12? What is this?'

-

This story is slightly before Naruto's return in the manga. 


	3. C3

* * *

This path that I take is the path of beasts, the path of creatures that often left ignored, a path made of scratching and collecting whatever fragments the harsh world could offer. It's a life made of choices that bring little comfort, choices that all lead to a trap, suffering. Somehow, though, it is from such choices that bring power. Although such powers, may not last. Power comes at a price, so people say, but I just find myself wondering what I have gotten myself into. Is being a chuunin, or more appropriately, a shinobi, the profession for me? I doubt it. I really do.

The forest often hides danger with it's beauty, and this lesson came to me hard today. A normal C class mission was indirectly upgraded to a B or A class mission when we were attacked by Sound Ninjas, who I thought had became dormant and weak. My insolence, and stupidity, perhaps made me forget to analyze the combat patterns of the sound. No. That doesn't make a difference. It was my fear of combat, my fear of death, that caused myself to be separated from my teammates. It is my weakness, that led me to this sad state, outnumbered two to one. My first real combat experience, and my head is blank, clueless on my proceeding actions.

My heart pounded, my legs shivered slightly, and then, the two ninjas attacked.

Confusion struck me hard, as everything around me was a blur. My arms was cut slightly, and a crimson slit began to bleed. I... was afraid. A kick landed on my stomach, unblocked, and I found myself flying into dirt. Will I die here? Another kick landed hard on my right hand, and I was in pain.

"Heh, too easy, not even worth our time." Afterwards, I could hear footsteps that fade in strength, and soon, I heard none. I couldn't stand up, even if I wanted to. I was still shivering, still... afraid.At that moment, I had no idea what was happening to my teammates, nor do I care. I am still alive, at least for now, and if anything, surviving is all that matters, at this moment.

Soon, I blacked out, unconscious, and beaten. A pathetic existence, with little value. All the training, all the practice was thrown out the window in my first real battle.

My consciousness returned later in a place foreign to myself, my arms shackled, my left leg chained to a stone wall. I smiled slightly, 'I can't even fight a battle, so how could I escape?' To a point, I was honored that they would chain me, in this dark, damp prison. I laughed when I noticed a skull next to me. So, this is how my pathetic existence will end? Rotting in a prison?

A hand appeared out of the veil of darkness, holding out a plate of food, food made for scums, and animals. "Eat."

I despise myself for becoming so weak, but then, I also blame fate for giving me so little talent. I ate the 'food' anyway, out of the need to survive. As horrible as it tasted, I somehow liked the feeling that someone would be giving me something, for nothing. My mind revolted after that thought. 'Am I so... despicable?'

After, I was soon forced to follow the figures, and soon, I came at a dark mine, filled with strange stenches and dirt.

"Dig." The figure spoke malevolently, and I obeyed. Digging, was far easier than being a shinobi, as it did not have the unpredictability.

Days passed, with little deviation from the norm, of digging with other slaves. Yes, I consider myself a slave now. I have little idea where I am, and little idea when I will leave. But I don't care. Digging for ores, metals, and often we had little rest. Yet it was less stressful, less hard. Physically taxing, no doubt, but still easier. By now, I would be reported as dead, or missing in the annals of Konoha. Whatever. It makes little difference now.

A month passed, or so I believe. Then, I was dragged out of my cozy place in the mines, and into a place I do not know.

A closed room, with a small light to illuminate it's pale yellow walls, and dull brown floor.

"Wait here." Then, the man left, and closed the thick metal door.

"The speciment is ready, Orochimaru-sama."

* * *

Not in the mood to write anything. 


End file.
